


Help! I(26F elf) accidentally fell in love with my husband(28M human) [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Online Romance, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, based off of those reddit posts, you know the ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "Help! I(26F elf) accidentally fell in love with my husband(28M human)" by Weevilo707.Lup had decided that this had gone on for long enough. She needed some fresh eyes, some advice from someone who hadn't been around for the last ten years of falling in love and pining and suffering. She needed some professional help.But that sounded like a lot of work, so barring that she figured she could at least ask the internet.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Help! I(26F elf) accidentally fell in love with my husband(28M human) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Help! I(26F elf) accidentally fell in love with my husband(28M human)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375710) by [Weevilo707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707). 



  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 35:38

 **File Size:** 25.2 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Weevilo707 for permission to record this fic! I thought it'd be perfect for Valentines' Day. Please give the author some love 💘 and if you liked the reading, let me know in the comments or with a kudos!
> 
> I'll be taking a break from posting after this thanks to my computer's hard drive crashing, but hopefully will be back soon!


End file.
